Not as antifeminist as I thought Wufei oneshot
by DakkiSou
Summary: After certain death by the hands of OZ, Madalyn can't help but start to fall in love with a certain Chinese pilot named Wufei Chang. Will he return her love or just think of her as another 'weak woman?


:: Not as an anti-feminist as I though... ::Wufei one-shot (for Madalyn)

Madalyn sighed as she sat up in her bed, ruffling her hair slightly as she tried to go to sleep. Looking at her digital alarm clock it read 12:04. Growling, she threw the sheets off herself and walked into the bathroom, examing herself in the mirror. Her dark blue tanktop clung to her chest as the right strap layed off her shoulder as her black boy shorts hung from her hips, showing off her perfect curves. After fixing her shirt strap, she pulled her black shoulder lenght hair in a ponytail and splashed her face with cold water. Grasping the hand towel on the counter, she dried off her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Deep brown eyes held many emotions, but this new one she was feeling was new. A love for Wufei Chang... Ever since the last mission at the OZ base changed her feelings about the Chinese pilot.  
_Flashback_  
Huff. Huff. Huff. The raven haired girls breathing has become irregular as she ran down the OZ hallways. "Madalyn, what's your status?" Amber asked through the communicator on Madalyn's neck. "I just took out the central computer, just as you said but I'm being followed by some OZ soldiers." She replied as she made a sharp turn, and continued to run. "Good. Be careful and report back when you've destroyed the OZ database." "Right. Over and out." Just then, a hand came out of the shadows and grasped the girls wrist while the other hand covered her mouth, pulling her into a room. Instincts kicked in as she put her hand on her pistol on her left hip. "Foolish woman, let go of that thing before you hurt yourself." That voice sounds familiar. Turning her head, she caught a glimsp of onyx eyes and let out a sigh as the Chinese pilot released her. "Wufei... What are you doing here?" The boy 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms. "Amber told me to keep an eye on you. She's a good friend..." He said as he looked into the darkness. I smiled. Amber always worries about me, which puts a smile on my face. She's my only true friend- and I'm hers. I know she trys hard to be perfect, but it's alright to have flaws sometimes, even for her... "Alright, let's get going." With that, Wufei stood up, bringing me up as well. "Thanks. Let's finish this." I said as I opened the door and ran out down the hall. Wufei cursed and followed behind me, muttering things like 'reckless woman' and 'trying to get herself killed.' As we came closer to the main room, I felt something lower beneth my feet. Wufei noticed it and stopped. I tripped on a trap. A freakin' trap! The ground started to shake violently as I turned around to face Wufei. The ceiling started to collasp as a shout was heard from Wufei. "MADALYN!" He shouted as he grabbed me in his arms and dragged me to the floor. The rubble surrounds both of us as the room becomes shrouded in darkness. Did I die? No, I can't have. It wouldn't hurt this bad if I did. Adjusting my eyes to the dark, I looked up to see Wufei with a pained expression on his face. He was hurt. Badly too. "Wu...fei." I muttered as I watch him support the rubble ontop of him. "Stupid... woman. You could have gotten killed." He said and winced. A stab to the heart. That's what it was when I looked at him. It hurt to see him in so much pain. And to think... I caused this pain... This is when I felt that love for him.  
_End of Flashback_  
Madalyn shook her head and walked out of the bathroom to sit on her bed. How could this have happened? She was a pilot, she was not allowed to show emotion. "Emotions are okay to show sometimes, you know?" Amber would always say to her. "Being stone solid never gets you anywhere. Show us a smile, ne?" She sighed as she layed down on her bed. What would happen if she told Wufei how she felt? Would he laugh at her in the face? Or would he... No! She can't doubt herself. How could Wufei not like her? She was beautiful. Her beauty ranked up with Amber and Deborah, so why not go for it? Sleep started to take over. She'll deal with this in the morning.  
~Next morning~ A knock on the door woke the girl from her sleep. Slowly, she got up and trudged to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Emo-child! I've come bringing breakfast!" Amber said smiling as she held up a plate of donuts. Madalyn smiled slightly as she let her red-headed, teal eyed friend in the room before closing the door and walking over to the bed, where Amber resided with donuts. "So, how'd you sleep?" The raven haired girl groaned. "Not so well..." The other girl raised an eyebrow. "How so??" Raking her hand through her hair, she got up and walked towards her closet, searching for an outfit. "I... keep having these... thoughts about someone." Amber perked up. "About whom? Is it Heero? I told you to get over him. You know Relena has her paws ALL over him." Madalyn shook her head as she slipped off her shorts and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. "No, it's not Heero." "Then it's Wufei, isn't it?" Her face flammed as she pulled on a dark blue tube top with an embedded dragon design around the waist. Amber smirked. "So, it's the anti-feminist kid, is it?" Walking into the bathroom, Madalyn pulled her hair into a braid, letting her bangs flow as she walked over to the bed and grabbed a donut before sitting down next to Amber. "Unfortunately, yes it is... But do you think he'll like me?" Amber placed down her donut and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder. "Of course he will. What's not to like about you? You're what he wants in a girl; strong, silent, know how to fight and not afraid of death, hell, you embrace it!" Amber chuckled as she leaned her head against Madalyn's. "Just go up and admit your feelings. That's what I did and look where I got... I have a great boyfriend and you will too. But if he declines your feelings, I'll kick his ass!" With that, Amber got up and walked to the door. She turned around and put her index finger to her cheek and winked. "See you later. Tell me all the juicy details later. Ta!" And with that, Amber closed the door behind her. Madalyn smiled. "Thanks... Amber." Getting up from the bed, Madalyn took a donut and walked out of her room and down the hall, searching for Wufei.  
Coming upon Quatre and Deborah, she smiled. They were such a cute couple and loved eachother deeply. Quatre looked up and smiled at Madalyn. "Good morning." The couple said in unison. She raised her hand. "Hey, have you seen Wufei around?" Deborah pondered. "Last I saw, he was in the training room." Madalyn smiled and waved. "Thanks, Deborah! See you two love birds later!" And with that, Madalyn ran towards the training room.  
~Training Room~ Peeking in, Madalyn gasped. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. There he was. Training. Shirtless. Looking hot. A blush rose to her cheeks as Wufei looked in her direction. "Oh, it's you woman. What do you want? Come to spar?" He asks with a grin smirk on his face. "Not really..." The girl became speechless. "Then what do you want?" Madalyn lowered her gaze. "I wanted... to talk about something." Wufei sighed and grabbed a towel, wiping his sweat off and placing it around his neck. "Alright, you got my attention. What is it?" Madalyn found herself shifting uncomfortably. "Come on, woman. I don't have all day!" Suddenly, her impulse shot up as she found herself kissing the Chinese pilot. Before she could register what went on, Wufei kissed her back. His hands gripping her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away the two took a breath. "Took you long enough." Wufei said with a smirk. "You mean... you knew?" "And what if I did." Madalyn rolled her eyes before planting another kiss on him.


End file.
